


Best Day

by sunwoo



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Because they're still ENHYPEN but Love Alarm isn't canon obviously, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Love Alarm App (Love Alarm), Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwoo/pseuds/sunwoo
Summary: Love Alarm, the app that notifies you when someone within 10 meters of you likes you, comes out while they’re on I-LAND. It's forbidden for any of the contestants to download the app, which Jungwon doesn’t mind. Without the app, he can’t ring the Love Alarm of his crush, who happens to be an I-LAND contestant, too.However, after ENHYPEN’s debut, the app ban is lifted, and Jay—his crush—tells him one night when the rest of their members are out of the dorms, “Wonie, let’s download the app together.”
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Best Day

A couple of weeks into filming I-LAND, the Love Alarm app launched, taking South Korea by storm. The I-LANDers didn’t have much contact with the outside world at the time, so they didn’t know about it until the producers of the show gathered all the trainees together to let them know about the Love Alarm ban.

“We are banning the app from all of you for two reasons. One is that you are all trainees who must not let themselves be distracted during this survival show. The second is that we simply cannot let this app cause any problems, between yourselves or between you and our staff. Please remember that you are working towards being idols and such relationships are banned as well.”

Jungwon remembered feeling relieved that day.

Some of the others were talking earlier about downloading it for fun and Jungwon knew that if they asked him to download it too, he wouldn’t even refuse to sync his heart to the app because he hated making people upset, especially those he was close to.

Among the group who were planning on downloading the app before it was banned was Jungwon’s almost-two-year-long crush, Jay, which was the reason he was afraid of downloading the app when he heard about it.

He would immediately ring Jay’s Love Alarm, and it would mess up everything, from his dream to debut in an idol group to his friendship with all the trainees.

So, he was probably the only I-LAND contestant to not be upset over the ban, but he didn’t want the others to know that, so he kept those feelings to himself (as he did with other feelings).

“This is totally not fair!” whined Sunoo one night during I-LAND Part 2. “I still wish I could just download the app on one of the tablets we use to watch the choreography videos and try it out.”

“You’re still on about this? It’s been weeks,” Jungwon said as he rolled his eyes and made his bed.

“Yes! We’re probably the only people in the country without it! We’re missing out on the biggest thing of the century!”

“I know, but just think about how it’ll be once we debut. Lots of things will be banned from us then. They’re just preparing us for that, I guess,” Jungwon said.

Sunwoo sighed. “I guess you’re right, but still! I heard BigHit let our seniors download the app…”

“Really?” Jungwon was genuinely shocked at this.

“Mhm,” said Sunoo with a nod. “Heeseung hyung heard from a friend back home that seeing idols in person is a completely different experience now. Apparently, a member of TOMORROW X TOGETHER went out for a schedule with his Love Alarm on and it kept on ringing like _crazy_ because of all the fans following him. Then, a fansite claimed that their Love Alarm rang when they got within ten meters of him, and all the news sites were talking about it like ‘Is he secretly in love with his own fan?’ until the fansite released a statement saying that they later found out it was actually another fansite who rang their alarm, not the idol… It was a whole thing! But don’t you see, Jungwonie? The world is changing, and we’re missing out big time…”

By the time the ENHYPEN debut lineup was announced, Jungwon had forgotten all about Love Alarm. He was debuting with Jay and five other boys he loved just as much (but in a different way), and he couldn’t be happier.

Things were going great. They were practicing for their debut and having fun in their dorm, and it finally felt like he was an idol, not just a trainee who could get sent home at any moment. In fact, Jungwon was picked to be the leader! He had never expected that to happen, but he was excited to lead his group well for many years to come.

But on the first day of practicing the 7-member version of Flicker, their manager asked them to all sit down in the practice room because he had some important news to share.

_Is our debut being delayed? Was the choreography for one of our songs changed? Did they decide to change the leader?_

Several negative possibilities came to Jungwon’s mind, but he kept them to himself and waited for their manager to speak.

“We have decided to lift the Love Alarm ban on your debut date. Feel free to download it then if you like, but there will be some rules. You will have to tell us if you download the app and sync your heart to it when the time comes. We have to keep track of this and make sure you will stay safe when you go out. In some cases, we may need to take your phones while we pass by fans or large groups of people. In other cases, we may tell you to show off your Love Alarm in front of cameras at fan events to show your rings for good publicity.”

Once the manager left the practice room, Sunoo jumped up in excitement.

“I can’t wait to download it! Niki, you’ll download it with me, right?” Sunoo asked a blushing Niki, who could only nod slowly.

“You do realize all the problems that app could cause, right?” asked Sunghoon. “Eventually, this will end up being some popularity competition, and it’ll be worse for us as idols.”

“Hoon is right. Maybe we’re all better off without it,” added Jake.

Sunoo crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. “Party poopers!”

Jungwon stood up at this and nervously laughed. “Let’s get back to practicing, guys. We were in the middle of the Flicker chorus. Not much time left before the comeback show.”

“Yes, leader!” Sunoo said cutely as he dragged Niki by the arm back to the center of the room, with the other members following behind.

Jungwon tried to hide his nervousness but maybe he didn’t do a very good job at it because when he called for a fifteen-minute break two hours later, Jay went up to him and asked, “Jungwon, do you feel okay? You look tense.”

“Huh? Oh, I’m fine,” Jungwon said as he scratched the back of his neck. “Just a bit tiring with all these leader duties.”

 _Technically_ , he wasn’t completely lying to Jay. Being the leader of the group was tough work—no doubt about it—but his current state was mostly due to the fact that within a few days, he’d be ringing Jay’s Love Alarm, and he was terrified of that.

“Well, if you ever need help or just someone to talk to, I’m here. Okay, Wonie?” Jay smiled and Jungwon swore his knees went weak.

“Yeah, thanks, but I can handle it. I probably just need to take a nap after this,” he answered calmly.

Jay nodded and patted him on the shoulder before walking across the room to drink some water with Jake and Sunghoon.

A week later, ENHYPEN debuted, and Jungwon wished he could say it was the best day of his life, but it had to go second to the day Jungwon became a BigHit trainee and met Jay for the first time. Yes, his debut was a huge sigh of relief after training for months and months on end, but he’d never forget the day Jay took him under his wing, gave him a mini-tour of BigHit Entertainment, and told him, “if you ever need anything, Jungwon, come to me. Hyung will take care of you, okay?”

Nevertheless, his debut was exciting. All the members were so happy, which made him happy, too. 

After all of the schedules for the day were over, the members finally went home, and as they opened the front door, Sunoo immediately ran in and opened the app store on his phone.

“Guys, download it with me! Come on!” Sunoo shouted and got back a bunch of “maybe later” and “no thanks” responses.

“Hmph, you guys are no fun. Niki, you’ll download it with me, right? You promised!”

And Niki, who could never say “no” to Sunoo, nodded, and the two went to the kitchen.

Two rings, a loud scream, and lots of excited yelling later, the pair walked out hand in hand.

“Guess who rang my love alarm~” teased Sunoo.

“Hyung, you rang mine, too! Don’t act like it’s one-sided…” said Niki shyly.

“Well, congratulations, you too,” said Heeseung with a smile. “It’s a bit sooner than I thought I’d have to do this, but I guess now’s a good time to give you two _the talk_.”

Sunoo let go of Niki’s hand to cover his ears. “Hyung, no! My innocent ears!” he yelled as he ran down the hallway.

Everyone laughed at this, then went on to their own things for the first of the day. Heeseung, Jake, and Sunghoon were out for dinner with some friends to celebrate their debut, and Sunoo and Niki were grocery shopping with their manager (who had scolded the members for eating a month’s worth of ramen in less than a week), which left Jungwon alone at the dorm with Jay.

He had tried to keep to himself all night, but seeing as all the members shared one room and the kitchen and living room were wide open, he couldn’t hide from Jay for very long.

“Jungwon?”

Jungwon looked up to see Jay sitting down next to him on the couch. “Hi, hyung? What are you up to?”

“Just… thinking. Can’t believe Sunoo and Niki got together so quickly.”  
  
Jungwon giggled. “Honestly, I thought it would take _at least_ a month. It’s all thanks to that app anyway. Without it, it would have taken Niki so long to confess his feelings.”

Jay hummed in agreement, causing silence between them. Then, he suddenly turned to Jungwon and said, “Wonie, let’s download the app together.”

Jungwon’s eyes widened. “W-what?”

“Let’s download the app together,” repeated Jay as he took his phone out of his pocket.

"Why? Remember what Sunghoon hyung and Jake hyung said before? We'd be better off without the app..."

Jay looked at Jungwon blankly. "Do you really want Sunoo to annoy you every single day for not having the app?"

Jungwon paused. "Good point."

He shakily took his phone out as well and copied Jay’s actions of opening the app store and downloading Love Alarm.

Jay’s downloaded first, and he was quick to open it up and quickly skip through all the warning pop-ups. Jungwon looked down at his phone for a second to see that his app had downloaded, too.

Then, Jungwon’s heart was beating a million miles a minute as he watched Jay sync his heart to his app.

“Your turn,” Jay said, looking up at the younger.

Jungwon gulped and synced his heart, too. Almost immediately, he heard a ring and shut his eyes tightly.

 _Jay hyung is going to be so disgusted with me for ringing his Love Alarm. He’s going to report me to the company, and I’m going to get kicked out of the group. I was only an idol for one day. This is so embarrassing. I’ll have to let go of my dream and just get a job at the convenience store by my parents’ house, but how would I be able to face anyone if they’ll all know I’m Yang Jungwon, the first rank of the I-LAND finale and leader of ENHYPEN… no, now_ ex-leader _of ENHYPEN, who got kicked out for ringing his member’s Love Alarm_ —

“Jungwon.”

Jungwon was crying, his cheeks wet with silent tears. He was too scared to open his eyes and even considered running out of the dorm until he felt Jay gently wipe his tears.

“Wonie.”

Jungwon finally opened his eyes and the first thing he was was Jay’s phone screen clearly showing a big number 1. He suddenly let out a sob and turned away from Jay.

“I’m so sorry, Jay hyung,” Jungwon said through sobs. “I’ll leave the group if you want me to, I swear. Just please don’t tell anyone…”

“Jungwon.”

Jungwon finally looked up at Jay, who was motioning towards the younger’s phone. “Look at your Love Alarm.”

Jungwon sniffed and looked down at his phone, and to his surprise, the number 1 was staring right back at him.

He gasped and looked up at Jay in shock.

“I like you, too, Wonie, so please don’t cry anymore,” said Jay as he engulfed Jungwon in a warm hug.

“Why…” Jungwon whispered.

Jay pulled away. “Why do I like you? Or why didn’t you hear me ring your Love Alarm?”

“Both.”

“I’ve liked you since your first monthly evaluation,” said Jay, wiping more tears off Jungwon’s face with a smile. “I was drawn to you since you first joined BigHit, but it wasn’t until you stood in the middle of the practice room with the most nervous expression that I’ve ever seen but sang a pretty song that fit your vocals so perfectly, that I realized I liked you. You were so scared, but you still sang in front of all us trainees like you were the only person on Earth… I remember being in awe of you. It was quite embarrassing how I fell for you just like that, but how can I not like you, Wonie? You’re so amazing in every way possible. I’d have to be a real idiot not to like you.”

Jungwon let out a small laugh and smiled. “And why didn't I hear you ring my alarm…?”

“You forgot to take your phone off silent,” responded Jay, making both of them laugh.

When Sunoo and Niki came home a while later and saw Jay and Jungwon sleeping together on the couch with their Love Alarms open in front of them, Sunoo whined, “No fair! Does this mean we’ll have the same anniversary?”

“How did you know we also got together today—oh,” said Jake as he and Sunghoon walked into the dorm, holding hands. He looked at Jay and Jungwon, then at Sunoo and Niki, then at himself and Sunghoon.

“No way! You guys rang each other’s Love Alarms, too?!” Sunoo exclaimed excitedly.

Heeseung finally walked in and sighed after he looked at everyone. “Jay and Jungwon, too?” He asked, and the four boys nodded. “You have _got_ to be kidding me…”

The members then moved to their room to avoid waking up Jay and Jungwon, but Jungwon had already woken up a couple of minutes before due to Sunoo’s screaming. When they closed the door behind them, Jungwon opened his eyes and looked over at Jay, who was leaning on him as he slept.

Jungwon couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

As he heard someone open the bedroom door, he quickly closed his eyes again and pretended to still be asleep, the cute, little smile still on his face.

If he were asked if his debut was the best day of his life, Jungwon would say “yes,” but secretly, Jungwon believed it to be the third-best day.

The second-best being when he met Jay.

And the best day being today, the day he and Jay confessed to each other by ringing each other’s Love Alarms.


End file.
